Tasty Pikalove
by XandertheDragon
Summary: Takes place after Hocus Pokémon. After Ash returns to normal, Pikachu begins to develope feelings for her trainer and after injesting the potion by mistake, she begins to create an unconscious plot to not only turn back into one of her own kind but also satisfy her ravenous hunger. AshXFem!Pikachu. Pikashipping. Contains vore and possible lemon in later chpts. Now rated M.
1. Pikachu's hidden feelings

Chapter one: Pikachu's hidden feelings

Today was a strange for Ash Ketchum and co in the johto region. They had just bumped in Lily, a Pokémon magician who use various tidbits of Pokémon (fur of rattata, sleep powder of Oddish, etc. just non personal piece of Pokémon, I'm not that cruel!) to perform magic spells. After agreeing to assist Lily into gathering various ingredients so he would know what it would be like to be in the mind of a Pikachu, Ash helped gather some stun spore from a Parasect, and, after fending off Team Rocket as usual, a teardrop of a Aipom only because said Aipom laughed so hard that it cried. After gathering the ingredients for the spell, Ash order Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the flask which contained the potion, afterwards some yellow smoke billowed out and covered Ash. After the smoke lifted everyone looked in stunned disbelief as to what they just saw happened, where Ash once stood was a Pikachu with some tuff on its head, human eyes, and Ash's Pokémon league hat.

After asking why everyone was looking at him like get two heads, Misty brought out her pocket mirror to show Ash what happened and when he found out the first thing he did was start freaking out. As it turned out there was more to the spell on Lily's spell book but it was all mudged up thus rendering it unreadable. Thankfully the spell was only temporary and would wear off soon, so breathing a sigh of relief Ash was ecstatic to be turned into a Pikachu even so much as offering Pikachu, Togepi and Murkrow to play which they did without hesitation.

The whole gang played together for the rest of the day until eventually they had to part ways with their new friend wishing her good look with her magician training but not before giving the gang a parting gift a token of her appreciation for their aid. As they were heading towards the next town before Ash's next gym battle, one member of group was having some deep thoughts about the temporarily pikafied trainer as she walked next to him.

Now as you know, practically everyone believes that Ash's longtime buddy and first Pokémon Pikachu was a boy however nothing could further from the truth because Pikachu is actually a girl. It turns out after she hatched and then later on evolved, Pikachu had a rare genetic defect that made her tail look like the rectangular male shape instead of the heart female shape. She couldn't blame her mostly dense trainer to refer to her as a boy but it didn't mean she wasn't inwardly annoyed because of the confusion.

As she walked next to her pikafied trainer Pikachu began developing a strange feeling inside of her, like when you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach. Every time she looks over at him the feeling kept getting stronger, confused at what this feeling may be she just shakes it off and continues trekking next to her trainer.

Eventually nightfall came forcing the group to set up camp for the night. After eating a hearty dinner (Ash actually enjoying the taste of Brock's poké pellets due to his new form), everyone got ready for bed. Ash opted to sleep on the grass in order to know how Pokémon slept with no objections from Misty or Brock and soon everyone was fast asleep.

Well, not everybody as Pikachu was still somewhat awake, as began to lonely and cold despite her trainer only a few feet from her. Wanting to feel the warmth of being near her trainer, Pikachu got up and started walking towards her sleeping trainer. With every step that she took, Pikachu began realizing that the strange feeling from earlier was coming back, only that it was getting stronger as she got closer to Ash's resting spot. The feeling was so strong that Pikachu began to feel a blush forming on her face as she looked to see her trainer curled up to the point where she would consider it adorable.

Ash, despite being asleep, felt his ears rise in the air as he heard someone getting closer to him, so he opened his eye and looked to see that his faithful partner standing in front of him. "Hey Pikachu, what's up?", ask Ash. Pikachu pointed to the ground right next to him and said "pi pikachu chu pikapi?". Ash, despite being turned into a pikachu, could not understand what she was saying and only guessed, "Are you asking to sleep next to me"? With a nod and affirmative "pika" Ash said "Okay, I have no problem with that".

As Pikachu laid down next to Ash, her blush darkened as she felt her fur mingle with her trainer's, feeling that exotic warmth of being next to another person. Getting cozy both Ash and Pikachu yawn tiredly with Ash saying, "Good night, buddy.", with Pikachu responding "Pikachu, pikapi", soon both fell into sleeps embrace. With sleep comes dreams as Ash was dreaming that he had just achieved his life long goal of becoming a Pokémon master, Pikachu's dream was a little different. In Pikachu's dream, she is happily living in the Ketchum household as a dozen pichu's were frolicking about, with her love Ash in his pikachu for sitting next to her and with her giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Wait... Her love?! Pikachu suddenly woke up looking about as everyone was still asleep. Ash Ketchum as her love, where did that thought come from? Why would she believe that a Pokémon let alone her could fall in love with their trainer. After she calmed down, Pikachu began to think back on the day the two first met, from being freed from her pokéball and electrocuting him, to being chased by a flock of spearow, to Ash protecting her from said flock not caring if he got hurt, even to the point where he offered to free so she could be with the group of wild pikachu. Pikachu began to realize that Ash had done so much for her during their time together, whether it would rescuing her whenever team rocket nabbed her to respecting her wishes to not evolve, from letting her ride on his shoulder instead of her pokéball to just treating all his pokémon as well as herself as people and not pets. Let's not forget the fact that Ash is the fabled Chosen One who saved the world with her at his side. With all these reasons floating in her head and feeling both her blush darkening even more as well as her heart fluttering, Pikachu could deny it no longer. She fell in love with her brave trainer, so with one last look at Ash's peacefully sleeping face, Pikachu leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss and said "chupika, pi chu" which translated as "Sweet dreams, my love", and fell right back to sleep to visit dreamland once more.

* * *

Done with the first chapter of my second story. A reminder: I do not own Pokemon otherwise I would have brought back Misty and have her as Ash's official girlfriend. Please read and review if you like because there's more on the way soon.


	2. The inadvertent mix-up

Second chapter's up and running so please enjoy. I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2: The inadvertent mix-up

Morning soon arrived and everyone was starting to wake up with the exception of Ash, because we all know that he always wakes up late. With tents and sleeping bags put away Brock started making breakfast for everyone and Misty tended to Togepi, Ash meanwhile began to wake up with a somewhat loud yawn. "Waking up late again are we Ash?", joked Brock, Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment knowing the answer to his friend's rhetorical question while Misty and Pikachu both giggled at Ash's antics. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone dug in, with Pikachu sitting close to her beloved if mostly oblivious trainer, enjoying their morning meal.

Pikachu still wondered about the dream she had last night, which depicted her and Ash in his pikachu form having kids together. While Pikachu may undoubtedly love her trainer, she wasn't sure if she wanted to have children due to the fact he was a pikachu in her dream and she knew that the spell that caused his transformation in the first place would wear off soon. Still for some reason, the thought of bearing Ash's offspring seemed to be no issue as she seemed to not object to the idea at all. She figured that one of these days the overbearing feeling of maternal hood would befall her once she found that special someone to call her soul mate, and since Pikachu was in love with Ash, there was little doubt of who her soul mate would be. The problem being if Ash would ever feel the same way about her, so she let the idea go for now as she ate her breakfast.

With breakfast finished and bags packed, the group of friends continued their trek towards Blacktorn City and Ash's next gym battle, but soon something strange happens to Ash. As the group were just walking along, a yellow smoke that was responsible for Ash's transformation suddenly envelopes the pikafied trainer once more, causing his friends to yell out for his safety. When the smoke finally clears, in place of a pikachu was Ash fully human with all his clothes and equipment still on him as if it had never left. "Well that was weird" said the bemused trainer, as his friends shouted, "Ash, you're back to normal!", Ash looked himself over and replied "Yeah, I guess I am".

While Brock and Misty were questioning Ash on what the experience was like, Pikachu felt slightly disappointed that her trainer not only transformed back sooner than she expected, but also the fact that even in his time as one of her kind, could still not understand her language. Despite the so called unfair circumstances, Pikachu reminded herself that it was Ash's human form that showed her the most love and courage he emanated for the longest time, so with that she knew that no matter what form he would take, she wold still love him indefinably. After explaining his unique experience to his friends, Ash looked down at his partner and offered his arm to her as he asked "Hey Pikachu, would you like to ride on my shoulder again now that I'm back to normal?". Pikachu taking up on Ash's offer without any hesitation, climbed up his arm up to his shoulder and began affectionately nuzzling her cheek against his and even curled her tail lovingly around his neck in comfort.

Laughing at his best buddy's antics, Ash and co continued their journey together to Blackthorn city, but not before encountering Zapdos again. After that little fiasco, the group of friends finally made it to their destination, and just in time for Ash's gym battle with Clair, but the gym battle didn't go without a hitch as Team Rocket decided it would fun to interfere in the official gym match with a dragonite that they somehow managed to control. Even after sending the three stooges packing thanks to Charizard, who arrived in the nick of time and freeing the dragonite, Ash still lost his gym battle due to the unwanted interruption at promised to come try again the next day. The next day Ash was ready for his rematch with Clair, and after a long strenuous battle, Ash won the battle with Clair rewarding his with the Rising badge, the eighth and final badge in the Johto Pokemon league.

After learning about the Silver conference that take place in a few month's time, Ash decided head back to the pokemon center to have his team recover and rest before leaving the next day. As Ash got into his assigned room with Pikachu, he could barely contain his excitement over his recent victory. "That was some battle, wasn't it Pikachu?" Ash ask his faithful companion, Pikachu nodded vigorously in agreement as it was one one of her toughest challenges to date, the only solace is that in the end with Charizard's help they emerged victorious. "Well, I going to take a shower, be out in a bit" said Ash as he closed the bathroom door, leaving Pikachu to wait for him.

A few minutes later, Ash arrived the shower in his night clothes as he saw Pikachu on the bed standing next to his pillow. "I take it you sleep next to me tonight" ask Ash with a firm nod from his partner in response, "Okay, move over please" said Ash as he removed the covers and began to lay down in the bed with Pikachu curled next to his head. As Ash turned off the nightstand light, he said to his companion, "Sleep tight buddy" with her responding "Pikachu, pikapi" as they fell fast asleep. Once again, Pikachu found herself dreaming about her potential soul mate, Ash, but things were different this time. Instead of being at the Ketchum household with little pichus running about, she found herself in front of Ash, who was still in pikachu form and wearing an expensive looking suit, while she appeared to wearing a beautiful dress that had a white veil, it took her a few moments to realize that they where at what seem to be a wedding chapel with both of them exchanging their vows and all of their friends and families watching.

Just as the two lovebird finished their vows and were just about to kiss, Pikachu woke up again in the middle of the night. Very irate at the fact that her seemingly perfect dream got interrupted, she began to notice that she was very thirst and needed a drink. That wouldn't be problematic if it weren't for the fact that she too groggy to reach the bathroom door handle, so she decided to rummage through Ash's backpack to see if their was any water left in his canteen. After finding said canteen only to discover that it was empty, she was about to throw in the towel and try to go back to sleep thirsty when she saw a little vial with a yellow liquid inside. Considering the fact that she was still half asleep and thus could not think straight, she popped the cork off the vial and drank the liquid which surprisingly tasted like lemonade. After the refreshing drink of the yellow liquid, Pikachu put the empty vial in the backpack, jumped back into bed, curled up next to her love's head and fell back to sleep without realizing that by drinking the yellow liquid that caused Ash to turn into a pikachu in the first place would inadvertently change both of their lives.

* * *

End of chapter two. I've got to be honest, I felt as though I rush this chapter too much, but anyway, I think I going to place a little tidbit of a chapter that will explain Pikachu's origins and how that will come into play in future chapters. I do my best to try to make as much sense as possible. Hope that you've enjoyed the chapter and remember to read and review. Have a good one.


	3. Xtra chpter

Here is the "mini" chapter that I promised. I do not own Pokemon.

"hi"- normal speak

" _hi_ "- pokemon speak

* * *

Pikachu's secret origins

In the border between the Kanto and Johto regions, an underground Team Rocket base can be seen. Inside the base, numerous electric type pokemon can be seen trapped behind cages that included magnemite, magneton, voltorb, electrode, elekid, electabuzz, jolteon, chinchou, lanturn, mareep, flaaffy, ampharos, even the legendary Zapdos and Raikou. The purpose of having all these electric types was that team rocket hoped to create a pokemon that could harness the strongest electrical attacks and use it to create a new wave of biological weapons that would help them take over the world. How they were going to accomplish this mad goal was complicate yet simple, they were going to take the genes of the caged pokemon and infuse them in single unborn that they test later.

The egg in question was half yellow on top and the other half black on the bottom, in short a pichu egg. Why something as small as a pichu, you may ask? Well Team Rocket was going with the whole "Big things come in small packages" idea, and since a raichu which is a pichu's final evolutionary form can let loose over 100,000 volts of electricity, that's what they went with. They were aware that a normal pichu had terrible control of their own electrical power and would shock themselves by accident rather than their opponent, but Team Rocket was also aware that when pichus evolve, they heavily adapt to their power so they can gain better control over their power.

With these facts Team Rocket believes that they can create a powerful pichu that when trained enough, can rival a legendary pokemon when it comes to terms of power.

So far the egg had been successfully infused with the genes of electabuzz, elekid, mareep, flaaffy, ampharos, voltorb, electrode, chinchou, lanturn, and even (with a great deal of difficulty) Raikou, magnemite and magneton however had bodies that were made of metal, thus it was difficult to extract to genes while Zapdos despite being caged was giving the team rocket scientist a hard time by continuously flailing about in it's cage. As work on the egg countinued, a team rocket agent approached one of the scientists, "How goes the procedure, Dr. Necrophades*?", The scientist now identified as Dr. Adrian Necrophades, who is not only a scientist but also secretly practices alchemy, turned around to face the agent and replied with a smug look on his face, "Ah, Agent Bishop*, what a pleasure it is to grace me with your presence. As to the answer of your question, the procedure is going quite beyond our original expectations. Before long, we will possess the first genetically altered pokemon that will have the strength to rival even the most strongest of electrical legendaries". Agent Bishop, while please with results so he could report to his boss, couldn't help but be concerned about end result due to the fact that numerous test subjects did not survive the taxing procedure. "Are you sure that the egg will come out unscathed or without permanent disfiguration?" asked Bishop, while Adrian coolly replied "Well I would be lying if I said no. However the physical alteration would very minimal at best. Take for example that if the subject would hatch as female, the only difference would be that once it evolves, its tail would resemble the rectangular shape that is found on males instead of the heart shape that has been discovered on females. The only concern would be if it were to be exposed to different chemical compounds, even then the effects would be miniscule to the point where it be hardly noticeable like say it's stomach capacity would allow to it stretch to accommodate something as large as a gyarados".

"That's what you call minimal at best, something that small being able to hold something that large in its stomach?!" exclaimed Bishop, Adrian replied, "Only when exposed to certain chemical compounds, and let me tell you that it's the only distinguishing feature that we'll ever come across. Quite frankly, I find the idea humorous, but with that said we should have no further issues with the subject, trust me". Bishop just sigh at the thought of such a ridiculous side effect (and to Adrian's seemingly sick sense of humor), that he just let it be. Adrian may be strange, but his IQ and professions in genetic diversity are exactly what team rocket needs, especially with another secret project is currently underway that involves cloning**.

As the two men were talking, the egg began to shake and move unnoticed to everyone in the room except to a pikachu and raichu stuck in one of the cages. It just so happens that the pair were the eggs parents with the raichu being the father and the pikachu being the mother, who were part of this insane plot after she laid the egg and all three were nabbed by team rocket shortly afterwards despite their best efforts to fight back. As the parents looked intently at soon-to-be new born baby, the two men stopped talking as they too had noticed that the egg had started to move, and both came to the conclusion that it was about to hatch. Sure enough after ten minutes, the egg finally hatched and a tiny pichu stumbled about and soon sat down on the table.

The two men walked over to the table and picked up the newborn pichu to examine the specimen, "Mazel tov, it's a girl!***" joked Adrian while Bishop just rolled his eyes in annoyance. While the two men began to strap wires over the new born pichu, both of the baby's parent were attacking their cage in outrage trying to get out and fry the bad men that would dare touch their new born daughter and strap her up with wires like she was a power conduit. After hooking up the pichu to the wires, Adrian soon activated his computer to start measuring the baby's initial power level. The computer began to hum for a little bit before whirring to life, and soon sent electrical sparks down to the wires that were attached to the pichu's cheeks which doing nothing at first but then began shocking the poor baby as she was shocking herself badly because of the machine's influence.

As the pichu was being shocked, the excess electricity that she was emitting traveled up into the computer's voltmeter with both men looking at the results. "Well doctor, what can you tell me?" asked Bishop. Adrian looked at the data with a sadistic glee written on his face, "Astounding, truly remarkable. The subject has the potential to learn Volt Tackle and has acquired the Lightning rod ability but that's not even the best part. The voltmeter is recording that the subject's base power is already at one million volts with near high amps to boot. That's powerful enough to completely bypass a ground type's natural resistance to electrical attacks, and the subject just hatched! Agent Bishop, we are witnessing history in the making! With this power, we could fry anyone who stands in our way into a smoldering corpse or completely disintegrate them into nothing. Just think, an army of these pokemon and no one will dare question Team Rocket ever again! Now onto the real tests, because even though she's powerful as it is, there could be a chance were she could instinctively seal some her power in order to adapt to lower energies and we can't have that now can we?".

While the two men conversed about the next step, the pichu's parents were still fighting to get out of their cage in hopes of saving their young from the maniacal madmen with little success, unknown to everyone that somehow their daughter would be the one that would do the freeing.

Soon after she had hatched, two strange men picked her up and then began to tape wires on her cheeks that connected to a funny looking machine, but a little bit after it came to life she soon felt her cheeks tingling. It didn't hurt at first, just felt uncomfortable, soon the tingling started to hurt when all of a sudden she was hit with an excruciating amount of pain at full force. It was like she was being struck by lightning continuously without pause, which was more than a baby pokemon like herself could bare. She just couldn't understand it, who were these strange men, what were they doing to her, why were they doing this to her, when was this hurting going to end? Despite all these thoughts swimming in her pained mind, she knew one thing was for certain, she wanted all this pain to stop right now.

During her torturous examination, the little pichu was able to instinctively scrunch her cheeks a little harder in order to release more electricity that would travel up the wire and into the machine, hopefully giving more than what the system could handle. The two Team Rocket members were still going over what steps when Bishop noticed something strange was happening with the computer as he asked the project scientist, "Doctor, is the power voltmeter supposed to be rising?", Adrian turned towards the computer in bewilderment as he replied, "No it's not, the circuit is supposed to be closed. We shouldn't be taking in more energy than we need to, not with the fail safe online. What's going on?!". Adrian stopped what he was doing and looked over at the pichu in sudden realization, "Why you little rat, stop doing that right now!". "What's happening", asked Bishop, "The subject is somehow inputting more energy into the system than necessary and completely bypassing the fail safe. If this continues, then not only will the system go into critical overload, but all the electric equipment that we have including the electronic cages will be turned off." replied Adrian with a good amount of worry that all of his work might be for naught.

Bishop then demanded, "Well don't just stand there, shut down the machine", Adrian pointed to a fuse box that was behind Bishop and said, "If you head over to that fuse box and pull the switch, the excess electricity should be purged out of the system, hurry!". Bishop ran over to the fuse box, pulled the panel cover off to reveal the switch that Adrian mentioned and pulled the switch down in hopes of stopping a major crisis. His prayers however went out the window when the fuse box soon sparked and crackled as it began to melt under the extreme conditions. Soon the main computer began to spark and fizzle as it enter critical overload, causing small explosions to appear on every electrical equipment including the cages. The electricity absorbing devices and the electronic locks on the cages were soon rendered useless, as each of the cages soon opened up, freeing the captive pokemon including Zapdos and Raikou. The two now free legendaries began to unleashed their pent up wrath upon the facility that would dare hold them prisoner.

Realizing that the base was lost, the two men made a break for the exit, but not before Adrian grab his notes on his genetic experiments to use for the secret cloning project**. Now finally free, the pichu's parents made their way to their daughter who passed out from using too much of her energy. With wires removed and her mother carrying her by the scruff of her neck, the family of chus made their escape while the other electric pokemon continued their rampage. With the chaos still ensuing, the chu family made their way safely outside the base. Taking a breath to assess their surroundings, the father raichu finally spoke, " _Well, that was a close call. I thought we would never get out that hell-hole"._ The mother pikachu nodded in agreement as she held their daughter protectively in her arms, she then looked down at the snuggling ball of fluff with a loving smile on her face. The raichu then looked at his daughter and asked his mate, _"So, what should we name our new little girl?"_ , the pikachu continued to smile as she replied, _"Hikari-hime, that's her name"._ The father gave the name a deep thought for a few moments before he nodded in approval and said as he look at his baby girl with pride, _"Light Princess, I like that name, it's perfect! Our little Kari."._ With their child named, the proud parents hugged each other with their baby in between them and were ready to leave for home unaware that their time together would abruptly be cut short.

Back at the Team Rocket base both Zapdos and Raikou were tearing the place apart, thankfully the other pokemon manage to escape and some even assisted with the base's destruction. With the insides a complete wreck, the pokemon decided to leave one last parting gift to their torturous prison. Gathering in one spot at a safe distance from the wrecked facility and combining their electrical energies, the pokemon unleashed their strongest electrical attacks into the sky where dark clouds soon form, and in a tremendous strike of lightning, hit the the base with a force to would equivalent to a high grade bunker buster. With the deed done, the pokemon went their separate ways back to where they originally belonged.

As the chu family were in the middle of the their hug, a large explosion came from behind them where the base used to be. The initial shock wave of said explosion was so strong that it blew off their feet and into the nearby ravine. After they recovered from the shock, they all swam to the surface of the somewhat harsh rapids. As the family struggled to stay afloat, the father noticed an upcoming fork with one path continuing towards the Kanto region, while the other led to a high (but survivable) waterfall. The parent's realized that there was little time to act as they both looked around for a floatable object, when the mother spotted a hollow log. Using all of their strength, the parents were able to push the log over to their child and place her on top with the fork coming up. As they placed their daughter on the log, her parents had a few choice parting words starting with her father, _"We want you to be strong and take care of yourself in the world. You're going face many challenges, but we know you'll overcome them. Take care, my little Kari_.", then the mother spoke with tears in her eyes, _"We know that things may not always fair for you, but you will persevere. One day you meet that special someone who you'll share your life, heart and soul with, that someone who you will call your own soulmate. You will know who they are by their loyalty, compassion for others and courage to match your own. Never forget that your father and I will always be in your heart. I love you, my Hikari-hime, goodbye"_. Knowing what they must do, the mother and father pair used their remaining strength to push the log over to the right, where it would safely travel into the Kanto waters, while the parent took one last look as their only child floated away, wishing her good luck with her journey in life while they were shifted to the left of the fork and soon plummeted over the waterfall(they survived, so don't worry).

The next morning on a riverside near route 1, a small yellow body of fur can be see passed out next to a beached log. A pidgey happen to be passing by at this time when it spotted the yellow fur ball and swooped down to investigate. As soon as it landed, the pidgey looked at the yellow body, wondering what it was during by the riverside alone. After a quick examination, the pidey saw the yellow ball of fur's body rise up and down shallowly but a very clear sign that the yellow being was breathing. The pidgey then decided to entice the yellow body into waking up by pecking it lightly, carefully as not to hurt the poor thing. After the first few dozen pecks the yellow body didn't show any signs of moving, but the pidgey did not deter as it continued pecking until the yellow began to stir. Opening it's eyes, the yellow ball of fur then uncurl into a now identifiable pichu. The pichu began looking around before it set it's sights on the pidgey, tilting her head to the side in curiosity before asking _"Who are you? Where am I? Where mommy and daddy?",_ the pidgey calmly answered the frightened pichu _"In order, my name is Gale the Pidgey. You're on the riverside on Route 1. Sadly, I don't know where your folks are at, I only saw you when I was flying around"._

The poor pichu was distraught at the fact that her parents were nowhere to be seen that she began sobbing at her cruel fate, first those bad humans tortured her and now her mom and dad were gone. The pidgey, not wanting to see the little pichu cey her little eyes out, soon spoke again, _"Hey, don't cry little one, I'm sure your parent's wanted you to be strong right? I known mine did.",_ the pichu calmed down a little bit and nodded in agreement but still cried a little at the thought of being all alone. The pidgey thought of some way to help the poor thing, until an idea popped into his head, _"Hey I've got an an idea, there's a abandoned burrow underneath the tree where my nest is. There's also a berry patch with some wild tomatoes growing nearby. If you like, you can stay there with me, it's safe from predators including those bullying flock of spearow. So, how about it, would you like to stay with me for awhile?"._ The pichu gave the pidgey's proposition some thought before she vigorously nodded her head in agreement and said _"Okay, let's go!"_. Before they left, there was one last thing the pidgey wanted to know of his new would be neighbor _"Out of curiosity, what's your name",_ the pichu thought hard to remember and finally replied _" My parents called me Hakari-hime, but you can call me Kari for short"._

With that said, the duo took off into the the forested area of Route 1 where the little pichu would stay for around nine years before the fateful day where she would evolve into a pikachu with a rectangular tail instead of a heart shaped tail. She would learn to control her powers better and discover the delicious taste of tomatoes, not to mention her distrust in humans would linger since her birth. After ten years of living in the forest, she would set out to the nearest area which would happen to be Pallet Town, where she would them approach a large building with a windmill and start to chew on some of the power cables on the exterior. While she was at this, she would fail to notice a man in his mid-fifties with white hair and wearing a white lab coat coming to investigate a disturbance in his electrical system that came from outside. After finding what caused the disturbance, the man would take a spherical object from his coat pocket and chuck it at the pikachu where it would bounce off her head and transform her into red energy before being sucked into the sphere and her world going dark.

She would then be released a couple of times to be examined by the graying man, but not before she would give him a shock due to her distrust in people. The pikachu would also end up developing a claustrophobic symptoms that would come from being inside the sphere due to the fact that she felt like she would suffocate while inside. One week after her capture, a raven haired boy would arrive late to the old man's lab to pick up his starter pokemon, only to find that all the others would be taken, save hers. With little choice at the boys eagerness the old man would take the sphere with a lightning bolt sticker on it, and release its content revealing to the boy a yellow electric mouse with a lightning bolt tail. The boy would then pick up the mouse with joy, but not before the mouse would give him a shock treatment. Unknown to the pikachu the boy would not only end up protecting her from an enraged flock of spearow, but also steal her heart once she finds him to be her potential soul mate just like her parents said would happen. With her destiny set, the pikachu named Hikari-hime would travel the world with her human lover, Ash Ketchum, taking on any challenges that they would come across and emerge victorious.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter, I honestly didn't think it would be this long but I digress. This chapter gives us a little background in pikachu's past as to how her attacks would affect ground types despite the effects being non-existant in the games. The chemical factor will play a huge roll in up coming chapters. By the way, here's some easter eggs for you if you noticed them earlier.

*- These are reference to other anime characters such as Zorc Necrophades from Yu-Gi-Oh! and of course Agent Bishop from the 2003 TMNT series, which of course I do not own.

**-Obviously a reference to Mewtwo

***-This a joke quote that I used from the 2001 Evolution movie when the alien bird hatch. I am not making fun of anyone just be clear.

With all that said and done, I will be coming up with next "real" chapter soon. Hope you've enjoyed and remember to RR please. See ya!


	4. Pikachu's ravenous desires

Ok, this Chapter is much longer than I had anticipated, but I had a lot of ideas flowing. Also, this story will now be Rated M due to some small adult content that I will explain below. Please enjoy. A fair warning: This chapter will contain vore and some lemon, so if you're uncomfortable with either, then please don't read. Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pikachu's ravenous desires

It was the morning after Ash's rematch with Clair and discovery of the Silver Cnference, that our heroes packed up their stuff and left the pokemon center to head back to New Bark town where Ash would sigh up for said league. After setting for New Bark town once, Brock and Misty began to notice that Pikachu was acting a little weird lately, but Ash didn't. Ash's human companions noticed that Pikachu was being a lot more affectionate with his(her) trainer as of late, such as curling his(her) tail around Ash's neck and stroking it up and down seemingly tender care, nuzzling against his(her) trainer's cheek and neck while cooing softly, and if they're not mistaken, giving his(her) trainer a loving look that they never seen before in their yellow companion.

On their way back to New Bark town, the group of friends decided to stop at Alto Mare, also known as the City of Water, for the annual water chariot race. After the race, Ash runs into a girl whose hairstyle resembled wings only to discover that it was one of the two Eon pokemon and guardian of the city, Latias in disguise as her human friend. After playing with Latias in the secret garden and nearly attacked by her brother, Latios, Ash and Pikachu were told about the Soul Dew, which was said to contain the soul of the Eon twins father. During their time playing with Latias, Pikachu couldn't help but feel a little jealous that despite their friendly nature, someone else would be nuzzling or even show a little affection her beloved trainer.

Later that night as the group of friends were prepared to go to bed at the pokemon center, a pair of thieves named Annie and Oakley made their way into the secret garden and took both the Soul Dew and Latios despite his efforts in fighting back. Latias, seeing her brother get captured, raced to the pokemon center to warn Ash and his friends of what had just transpired in the garden. As they were discussing of what their next move should be, the two thieves broke into the museum and hook both Latios and Soul Dew onto the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare(DMA), where they not only locked down the city, but revived two dead pokemon, an aerodactyl and an kabutops, to seek and retrieve Latias while the heroes were on their way to the museum. After a exhilarating chase through the city, Ash, Pikachu and Latias were able to escape their undead pursuers and make it to the museum. After freeing Latios and shuting down the machine, Ash and the others were about sigh a breath of relief, when one of the thieves accidentally destroyed the Soul Dew, causing all the water in Alto Mare to rush out, only to come back in the form of a giant tsunami. The Eon twin use their psychic powers to stop the flood, but in the end Latios sacrificed himself to protect his sister and the town and became the new Soul Dew.

The water soon returns to the town and the thieves are arrested shortly afterwards, but our heroes were far from celebrating due to the fact that they were mourning Latios's passing. Pikachu held great sympathy for Latias due to the fact that she too knew what it was like to lose someone in her family, namely her parents we she was really young. Even with heavy hearts the group of friends found high spirits knowing that Latios's spirit will live on protecting Alto Mare as the new Soul Dew. The next morning before they set out onto the road back to New Bark, Ash and friends were visited by what appeared to be their Alto Mare native friend, Bianca, carrying a roll of paper with her. On the paper was a painting of Ash and Pikachu, unable to resist such a neat gift, Ash thanked Bianca for the painting but before kissing him on the cheek and then running off without saying a word, leaving the group bewildered as they wonder if that was Bianca or Latias in disguise. Pikachu however was no fool, as she could tell that Bianca was really Latias due to her scent. Now Pikachu was still very sympathetic over Latias's loss, but that didn't mean she wouldn't become extremely peeved at the fact that another pokemon or even human(with the exception of Ash's mom) would kiss her future lover at all. Still with all that said and done, the group of heroes made their leave of Alto Mare, but not before catching a glimpse of two Latios and a Latias flying over the city.

After their adventure in Alto Mare, Ash and company continued their trek towards New Bark town, they soon bump into an old friend. Ash's lapras from the Orange Islands decided to pay her former trainer a visit with the fact that she's now older and the new leader of her pod thanks to his training. After a heart warming farewell, the group finally make it to New Bark town where Ash signs up for the Silver Conference. Before the group could leave however, Professor Elm had ask Ash to take care of an egg that had been previously abandoned for unknown reasons, with Ash accepting the task. Soon after being handed the egg, said egg hatches into a baby Larvitar, who sees Ash as a father-like figure. After Larvitar hatched, the group agreed to return it to Mt. Silver, which not only housed a natural pokemon preserve but was also on the way to the Johto league's Silver conference. After a brief encounter with the legendary fire pokemon, Entei, Larvitar starts becoming more open with others.

During their time together with Larvitar, Ash had shown that his trainer skills, judgment and his compassion for a pokemon that's technically not his had improved to the point where they almost seemed like parental skills, something that Pikachu had taken great notice of. After all, she did dream at one point that they had a litter of pichu running around the house happily and healthy as can be. Maybe this was a sign that Ash had the potential to not only be a great pokemon trainer or lover, but a great father as well. The thought of having a family with her trainer was enough to make Pikachu blush, she probably was thinking a little too far ahead after all.

Sometime later while traveling to Mt. Silver, the group had experienced recent adventures involving an elekid and a slowpoke that soon evolved into a slowking named Arthur. Suddenly, the group noticed a dark hole-like shape open in the in the sky and something fell out of it. It turn out that the falling object was the alphabet-shaped pokemon called Unown, the reason it fell out was because it became ill and got separated from its kin. Our heroes, knowing that there was no nearby pokemon center, decided to treat the poor unown themselves and later that night the pokemon's condition improved but still wasn't at full health at that point yet. Despite this, Ash still promise the unown that would help it find its way back home even though it would seem unlikely due to the fact that the unown make their dwelling in an alternate dimension. The next morning, the unown makes a complete recovery and all sems merry until Team Rocket spoiled the celebration by attempting to make off with the unown. A short battle ensued and Team Rocket was sent blasting off again but our heroes completely vanished from the campsite due to the explosion that sent the three clowns launching.

The group of friends soon wake up in a strange place that has floating egg shells and somehow both Togepi and Pikachu have grown at least 10 times largers than normal, towering over the humans. After exploring the area a bit they soon come across a large egg with cracks in it, soon they peer inside where the humans see

themselves but only Ash is in color. They all come to the realization that the explosion the unown caused while deflecting Team Rocket's attack had also caused the unown and Larvitar to meld their minds while sending Ash and company into Larvitar's memories. Through these memories the group soon found out that Larvitar was taken from it's mother, Tyranitar, from a bunch of poachers while wounding her. After witnessing the horrid memories, the group soon free Larvitar who was encased inside a black crystal that was manifested through it's bad memories, causing Larvitar to open up more to people and sending the group back to the real world. They soon waved farewell to the unown as it returned to the hole in the sky that let to both it's home dimension and it's kin, leaving the friends continuing their quest to Mt. Silver.

Shortly afterwards, Ash and friends soon reach the area near Mt. Silver that hold the preserve area that they were meant to take Larvitar to. They stop when they see a large pokemon in front of them which turns out to be a Tyranitar which also happens to be Larvitar's mother due to the scar on her chest. Upon approach however, Tyranitar soon becomes upset and starts attacking the group thinking that they were poachers coming to harm her. During the attack, Larvitar screeches and Tyranitar stops attacking when she realize that Larvitar is her missing baby. After a quick apology, mother and baby were about to reunite when the whole group were attacked by the same poachers that attacked Tyranitar in the first place. The poachers soon captured Tyranitar in a body bag and were about to do the same with Larvitar, but Ash rushed in and protected Larvitar by being caught in the body bag himself instead, prompting the poachers to make off with just Tyranitar.

While chasing the poachers, Team Rocket approached said poachers with a proposition, they would distract our heroes and help the poaching brothers escape in exchange for the the robot that is equipped with the body bag rocket launcher to capture Pikachu and Larvitar. As the group of friends were looking for Tyranitar, Pikachu's mind was racing, she was enraged that someone would dare separate parent from child in such a brazen fashion such as poaching, the mere thought of bad humans doing such things to poor pokemon families reminded her of what happened when she was a pichu and was separated from her parents. Both she and Ash promised Larvitar that they would do everything they can to help its mother get free and reunite the two. After a brief encounter with Team Rocket in the poachers' robot and sending them blasting off again shortly after, the poaching trio of brothers soon showed up in Team Rocket's hot air balloon with Tyranitar in tow. Using the balloon mechanics, the poachers soon nabbed Pikachu and were about to fire the body bags at our heroes but Ash quickly told Larvitar to us Screech in order to not only confuse the poachers to the point were they were unable to fire the rocket, but also cause Tyranitar to go into such a frenzy to fire a Hyper Beam powerful enough to break free from the body bag, free Pikachu from the balloon's machine and send the balloon plummeting to the ground.

With both Pikachu and Tyranitar free, soon Tyranitar and Larvitar reunite but not before the battered poachers got back into their original machine. Just as they were about to crush the group of heroes, both Larvitar and mother mother Tyranitar fired Hidden Power and Hyper Beam respectively, destroying the machine and knocking the poachers for a loop. With the poachers taken into custody and Larvitar reunited with its mother Tyranitar, Ash and friend soon waved goodbye at the child and parent duo and set their sights for the Silver Conference with Pikachu relived that Larvitar was brought back to it's mother, bringing hope to a pokemon family in distress.

After reuniting Larvitar with mother Tyranitar, Ash and friends finally make it to the Silver Conference and just in time for the torch to be lit at the Ho-Oh Shrine, but not with out complications. It turns out that the Sacred Fire was being guarded by a wild sneasel who would harm anyone that got near the torch. After some complications involving Team Rocket, one of the competitors named Harrison was able to capture the sneasel, and soon the Silver Conference lighting of torch commenced, initializing the start of the tournament. After making it through the preliminary round, Ash's first match was against his own rival, Gary Oak. Interestingly in the battle against his long time arch rival, Ash decided not to use Pikachu in the battle, Pikachu in response was not very happy about not helping her future soul mate take down the arrogant, snobbish boy that had made fun of her trainer for years, but regardless agreed to cheer for him on the sidelines.

Soon enough, the battle between the two childhood rivals came down to one pokemon on each side, Gary's Blastoise and Ash's Charizard. In the climax of the battle both pokemon were giving their all in an all out brawl, but after a nicely timed Seismic Toss by Charizard and an long staring contest at which Blastoise collapsed, Ash had finally secured victory against his childhood rival. Pikachu was ecstatic at the sight of her trainer winning, even though she wanted a little bit of the action. Later that night, Ash and Gary meet at the lake in secret, Gary congratulating Ash and the two rekindling their friendship with Pikachu watch while hidden, tears in her eyes with pride that the two rivals come to terms with one another.

The next day began Ash's second match against Harrison, who was armed with two pokemon that he had never seen before. After a long heated battle and despite giving everything they had, Ash lost to Harrison, who told Ash about the Hoenn region and all the new pokemon there. Soon Ash, Gary and Harrison went their separate ways with Gary changing his goals to be a pokemon researcher like his grandfather and Harrison going to try out for the Indigo League in Kanto. Some time later Ash, Misty and Brock make it back to Viridian City back in Kanto when Misty soon discovers that her sisters were going on a world tour and entrusted their family gym to her. With Nurse Joy coming along with Misty's Bike, now fully repaired, she sets off back to Cerulean City leaving Ash and Brock left before they said their goodbyes and went in their separate ways with Brock heading to Pewter City and Ash And Pikachu going back to Pallet Town.

On the way back to Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu decided to take the time to view the area, reminiscent of their first time traveling down this road towards Viridian, being chased by the flock of angry spearow, offering ones life for the other to protect against said flock, to accepting each others friendship the next morning as Ho-Oh passed overhead as if offering the two it's blessings. They were busy remembering fond and not-so-fond memories that they lost track of time as the sun began to set. Knowing that they were halfway to Pallet Town and that they would never get there before night fall, the two companions decided to camp for the night. Shortly after a quick dinner, the two travel buddies soon got ready for bed waiting for what tomorrow might bring. "Goodnight, Pikachu" said Ash as he tucked into his sleeping bag. "Pikachu, pikapi" replied Pikachu as licked Ash's cheek and then curled into a ball next to her lover's head, waiting in anticipation to see what dreams would she would experience tonight in dreamland, unaware that the vial she drank by mistake months ago would soon begin to affect her body which would be triggered by her dreams.

Warning: The next scene will contain lemon and vore later, if you want, now might be a good time to skip the rest of the chapter.

Pikachu's dream was a bit different from the ones she had experienced in the past. This vivid dream depicts her and a pikafied Ash mating doggy style and the two enjoying themselves quite well. Panting, Ash slid his cock slowly in and out of Pikachu's swollen vagina, who was be cooing out of pleasure as the love of her life would be giving her a chance to start creating a next generation of chus. Soon enough, Ash's cock hit a block in Pikachu's vagina causing him to stop momentarily. Feeling him stop, Pikachu turned her head to head to him and nod, signaling him to keep going despite how painful it might be. After receiving a nod of approval, Ash soon started again only harder and faster as the two chus started yelling in pleasure at the climax, firing electrical attacks that would form a heart shaped arc as Ash finally broke through Pikachu's hymen, taking her virginity and filling her womb with his seed.

Awakening from her "wet dream"(yes, girls do get wet dreams. Don't hurt if I inadvertently offend.), Pikachu looked around the campsite only to see that it was the dead of night and Ash is still asleep. She then thought back to her dream about the two of them mating, all the while her body going through some interesting changes due the potion she drank by accident only months before. While trying to figure out how to go back to sleep, Pikachu was hit with a sudden urge, the pain that can only come when one is hunger only she wasn't just hungry, she was starving which was strange due to the fact that she and Ash had a hearty dinner before falling asleep. Scampering over to Ash's backpack, Pikachu rummaged through his stuff looking for something to quell her insane appetite only to realize that all the food they had left was what they had for dinner and they were planning to restock once they got home. Clutching her growling stomach in pain, Pikachu started looking around the campsite for something alternative to eat when suddenly her eyes fell upon her sleeping trainer, just laying snug in his sleeping bag.

Remembering the lick she gave his cheek earlier, Pikachu walked over to Ash's side to test something that was on her mind. She leaned over and gave Ash's cheek a nice long lick before licking again a couple of time without, miraculously, waking up her trainer before licking her lips and coming to one conclusion, Ash tasted good, really good, good enough to eat! Pikachu shook her head at the ridiculous thought, she couldn't eat her trainer, it just wasn't physically possible, when suddenly her stomach growled as if it had other ideas. The chemicals from the potion plus the dream she had just a few minutes ago acting as a catalyst soon created a reaction that affected her mind, causing her to go into a seemingly trance-like state filled with lust and hunger. Surveying her future lover once more with his flavor still on her tongue and her stomach growling to be filled, the bewitched Pikachu could deny it no longer, she was going eat him. Gripping the zipper with her teeth, she soon opened up the sleeping bag where nothing would stand between her and her yummy looking trainer.

Walking over to Ash's feet, Pikachu gave each of his feet a long lick to get his taste in her mouth, with her tummy growling in agreement to his taste she then pinned both feet together before stuffing them into her mouth. Pikachu was in heaven, spreading her mouth easily, smiling as she took in her tasty trainer, swallowing his feet as soon as they reached the back of her throat. She did hit a bit of a snag however, she knew that she couldn't lift Ash further into her mouth, so instead she opted to crawl her way up his body as she swallowed him. As she reach his kneecaps, Pikachu could feel Ash's feet finally touch her stomach, the feeling was so delightful that she was getting her much needed fill of what she would consider at this point food. Reaching up to his thighs, Pikachu's stomach soon began to stretch in order to accommodate Ash's size to her tiny frame. Soon enough, Pikachu got to Ash's waistline, her stomach looking like she swallowed a log, with almost half of his body inside of her, pikachu knew that things were going to get difficult from here on in, but she had a plan in store just in case her beloved trainer woke up suddenly.

While all this was going on, Ash was having a dream of his own. It involves him finally achieving his life long dream to become a Pokemon Master and it also involves a mysterious guest that stands right next to him, clinging onto his arm. The guest in question is a beautiful girl with blond hair that has black-tipped bangs covering each of her ears, rosy red cheeks and beautiful hazel brown eyes that look like they can see into someone's soul. She also wore a yellow dress with two horizontal brown stripes on the back, a symmetrical lightning bolt symbol on the front and she wore a pair of yellow sneakers that also has lightning bolt symbols on them. After receiving his trophy, Ash turns to face the girl with a smile as she smiles in return, the two then lean close with their eyes closed and lips puckered about to kiss one another until Ash feels something strange going on with the lower portion of his body.

Ash woke up from his wonderful dream from an odd sensation from his leg, as if they were crammed into a tight wet space. Looking around to see what was causing his slight discomfort, Ash saw nothing out the ordinary, the night sky, the still trees, the smouldered fireplace, pikachu on his stomach with him wearing yellow stocking and his sleeping bag open... wait, what? It took a few moments for Ash to register what was going on, to him from the fact that his legs feel pinned and inside something small and wet, to the "stockings" that look to be the same shade of yellow as his best pal's fur, putting two and two together and not liking the apparent answer he reluctantly asked his buddy what was happening, "Pikachu, what's going on and what are you doing?". Pikachu, not being able to speak due to her mouth being full, just smiled and continued crawling up her trainer, shoving more of him down her throat. Ash, not getting a response from his most trusted friend, saw Pikachu crawling towards his head at a very sluggish rate as if he(she) was carrying something heavy, he also noticed that the more Pikachu crawled towards him, the longer the "stocking" became and the more his lower body felt restricted.

On closer inspection, Ash noticed that Pikachu's mouth was wide open the whole time as he(she) crawled up his body and over his stomach. Decideing to test a theory, he then start wiggling his toes only to see tiny bumps moving around inside the "stocking" and Pikachu "chaa" in pleasure as if he(she) was enjoying all the moving around. Ash thought about the tight wet space that was occupying the lower potion of his body and then about the "stocking" that was about the same length as the sensation which also appear to growing from Pikachu since it was the same texture and color as his(her) fur only to come to a horrifying conclusion, somehow Pikachu was eating him! "Pikachu, what are you doing!? Stop, please!" demanded Ash, as he flailed his arms in panic until he put his hands at Pikachu's mouth, hoping to pry himself out of his deranged partners stomach but unfortunately that will turn out to be a costly mistake on his part.

Pikachu smiled wickedly and her trainer's foolish mistake as she had hoped that he would try to pry himself out of her, thus enacting her plan. She then fired a Thunder Wave which shocked Ash's nerve system causing him to become paralyzed with his hands still at her mouth, allowing her to shove his hands into her mouth and continue swallowing him until a new problem came up. Now realizing that she can no longer crawl up his body using her paws, Pikachu decided to take the risk of using her throat muscles to continue her ascent up her yummy trainer's body and thus put more of him inside her tummy. Ash keeps watching in absolute horror as Pikachu is not only swallowing him alive, but he(she) also paralyzes him to make sure that he doesn't struggle so much and must have known where he was going place his hands to make it easier for the little yellow mouse to keep swallowing him. With more and more of him being swallowed by the ravenous mouse, it doesn't take long for not only Pikachu to reach Ash's shoulders, but for his body to begin curling up inside said mouse's seemingly elastic belly.

"Please stop doing this Pikachu, I beg you!" pleaded Ash as Pikachu managed to swallow his shoulders and reach his neck, his(her) smile never waning and even winked at him which briefly confused him. Pikachu in the meantime was in pure ecstasy, the flavor that her love produced was so indescribable that heavenly would be putting it lightly. During the time that she was swallowing him, she was able to get in a few good licks on his feet, stomach, arms and neck despite the fact that Ash was still wearing his night clothes, thus diminishing most of the taste, but she still savored the flavor while she could. At long last, Pikachu finally reached Ash's head, said boy with tears in his eyes. As Ash's head slid slowly into Pikachu's mouth, her taste buds exploded in pure delight with his flavor, she soon began to lap her tongue all over his face, tasting every inch of his head and slathering his face in a coat of saliva, even tasting a few of his teardrops. With Ash's head secured in her mouth and coated in saliva, Pikachu to this as initiative swallow his head and send it down with the rest of his body into his seemingly final resting place, her belly. With one final gulp, Pikachu has succeeded in securing her beloved trainer inside her not-so-little-anymore tummy.

If anyone walked into the campsite at this time they would have stumbled upon an unusual sight, that sight being a Pikachu laying on top of what appears to be an abnormally shaped yoga ball with same color and texture as its fur, sighing and cooing in content and pleasure. If anyone had x-ray vision, they would have seen the curled up and paralyzed body of a human being that goes by the name of Ash Ketchum, the future Pokemon Master, crying his eyes out at his seemingly impending fate. "Why Pikachu, why? Why did you eat me? What did I do to deserve this?" sobbed Ash, causing Pikachu's belly to shake. Pikachu on the other hand was in heaven, not only had she had her fill with her delicious trainer but her tummy stretched well beyond a normal pikachu's proportion which put her into an absolute state of euphoria. Taking time to have some fun with her new found girth, she began to bounce on her own belly, enjoying its bounciness in absolute pure bliss. Using her paws, Pikachu rubbed and even kneaded her enormous belly bulge in pleasure while searching for Ash's head imprint. A mintue of searching later, Pikachu found a round impression in her tummy that without a doubt was Ash's head, she started rubbing the area with both paws and then, doing the best she could, tried hugging the area while nuzzling it, even licking it, imagining rubbing her cheeks against his head without the wall of flesh and fur separating them. As Ash sat curled up crying inside his best friend's stomach, he soon felt two small areas of the stomach's walls rubbing against his head then stop as they held a grip on his cheeks when the area right in front of his face soon started rubbing his face in an almost soothing matter.

After a few minutes of rubbing and hugging Ash's head inside of her, Pikachu soon let her tummy release its (unknowinly) altered juices to start working on its so-called meal. For a moment, Ash felt the rubbing stop when he started feeling something wet secreting from the stomach walls. It doesn't take a genius to know that the secretion was stomach acids, all ready to reduce his body into nothing but nutrients. Horrified at this realization as he could already feel a tingling sensation on his skin, Ash began sobbing harder at his pal's apparent betrayal as he pleaded even more, "Please Pikachu, don't do this! I'll do whatever you want, I'll give all the ketchup in the world, I'll pamper to your every need, I'll do anything... just please don't kill me!". Pikachu however, was relishing the feeling of releasing her altered tummy juices onto her hapless trainer as she began lovingly licking her belly where his head was, while feverishly wagging her tail and emanating static sparks from her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to the two however, the potion that Pikachu drank months earlier had an interesting effect that altered her stomach acids. Instead of breaking down food for nutrients, the enzymes would instead copy and then absorb some of Ash's human DNA while at the same time replace them with Pikachu's DNA, the absorbed human DNA would then be added to Pikachu's own DNA. So in a nutshell, the two being would exchange their own DNA with each other, turning the two into pikachu-human hybrids. The static sparks the Pikachu emanated was the final catalyst to enact the potion's magic.

"Why Pikachu, why did you do this? Does our time together, our very friendship mean anything to you anymore? All those times that I protected you from Team Rocket, the times that fed, bathe and overall cared for you, do they mean nothing anymore to you? Was I really that poor of a trainer that deserve such a grim fate? Why Pikachu... why?" said Ash in a soft, sad tone, knowing that his time is coming to its end. Remembering the first day he received Pikachu to the adventures that they had shared, Ash whimpered softly before resigning to his fate and passed out from emotional exhaustion, his body surrounded and bathed in stomach juice. Pikachu heard every word that her beloved trainer had spoke and became slightly disheartened, but her smile soon returned as she spoke, "Pika picha pikachu, pi chu. Pi pika chu pikapika chupika, pipikachu chu pika pichu chupika pikachupi, pikachu.", which loosely translted, "Do not worry, my love. I promise that by the time this is all over, you and I will be closer than we ever had been, forever.".

With all that said and done, Pikachu decided that now that with her hunger sated, she could now go back to sleep and dream wonderful dreams. Laying her head on her tummy where Ash's head is and giving it a good night kiss, Pikachu soon fell asleep with her belly soon beginning to soften and then shrink in form.

End of lemon and vore scene.

* * *

Well, that took A LOT LONGER than I had expected, but hey, I'm still just a beginner. I had to make sure that everything up to that point would be as accurate as possible. That and I was working on other stuff. Regardless, I finally finished this chapter and now I can start on other stuff, say, the ending of the story. On a side note, I will Be leaving in a couple of weeks to go on a two week vacation so I won't be able to get as much done as I will like, but I still try. It's also part of the reason why I haven't gotten this chapter up so soon. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, please RR. See you next time!


	5. Transformation and Confession

**Hey everybody, a new chapter is up, in spite o** **f the fact that it took almost an entire year** **. Sorry I took so long, to be honest** **, I'm just a beginner and I'm not what you would call an commited author, all the stories that I made so far were just for the heck of getting it out of my head and onto paper** **. I** **do however really appreciate your support for this story so much, I really want to get this done just for you people.** **I spent some free time on my vacation to make this. I hope it's worth it for you guys. I own nothing. Warning: contains vore content.**

"Hi"- normal speak

" _Hi_ "- poké speak

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on Route 1 of the Kanto region, the sun rising over the horizon, pidgeys singing to welcome the new day, rattatas scurrying about to collect their breakfast and spearow flying in flocks to get their exercises. The rising sun soon peeks onto a lone campsite that only occupies a lone being, a pikachu to be exact. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that a sleeping bag had remained unzipped and the trainer of said pikachu was nowhere to be found but for the pikachu itself things were only going to get stranger.

Pikachu was having such a wonderful sleep around this point and time, dreamlessly wondering what the new day would bring for her. The sun's morning light rays soon hit her closed eyelids, causing the poor mouse to stir and move to find some shade so she could rest for a little bit more. Finding no such relief due to a lack of nearby shade that would normally come from her trainer and the inability to move very far for some strange reason she could not yet comprehend from her lethargic mind, Pikachu was given little choice but to open her eyes to the near-blinding morning light and start the day. With a cute "chaaa" for a yawn, and stretching her limbs, Pikachu opened her eyes. As soon as her eyes opened, Pikachu notice that her trainer was nowhere around the campsite which was strange considering that Ash has a bad habit of sleeping in and that it would be up to her to give her beloved trainer a "shocking" wake-up call.

Deciding it would be best to go look for him, Pikachu started to move from her spot when she noticed something unusual, her feet were barely touching the ground as if she was propped on a high, narrow hill and for some reason felt incredibly bloated from her gut, feeling like gravity was pulling it down a bit stronger than usual. Looking down at her gut, her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she saw how huge her belly was. Her tummy look like a semi inflated beach ball with subtle bulges poking out at random directions. Pressing her paw against her belly, she could feel it sink right into her soft belly and, for some reason, it felt quite pleasurable. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind for the while, Pikachu was completely baffled as to how her tummy got this way and had to figure out how to returned her proportion back to her cute and adorable petite form.

Suddenly, Pikachu's tummy started gurgling which caused her to hold her stomach in pain. Whatever she had last night was not agreeing with her, making her feel like she was about to throw-up. With little choice in the matter when it comes to wanting the stomach ache to cease, Pikachu took her paw and stuck it into her mouth where she would reach the back of her throat and cause her gag reflex to kick in. When her gag reflexes start, she could already feel something crawling up her throat, something fuzzy and distasteful. As soon as the contents of her belly came up to her mouth, Pikachu reached her paws into her own mouth and removed said contents.

Pikachu slowly removed whatever was in her mouth and as the more she pulled out, the more she could see what it is. It was blue and while covered in saliva it appear to made of some sort of fabric and, not to mention, incredibly long given how much of it she pull out of her mouth. Soon enough, Pikachu got whatever was in her stomach out, but before she could examine the object, her belly only shrunk a little bit and she felt like throwing up again. Doing what she did before, she soon felt another object with the same texture crawl up her throat and into her mouth, where she then pulled out and set next to the previous object. The next object was black in color with an orange stripe crossing horizontally through, but thankfully was not as long as the first object.

Noticing that her tummy was STILL large albeit comfy, practically a little more than half her size, Pikachu decided to examine the objects that she expunged from her stomach now that said stomach was currently not giving her any grief. Upon closer examination on the two objects, Pikachu came to the startling realization that the objects she got out of her stomach were cloths, a pair of pants and a black T-shirt with an horizontal orange stripe crossing the middle. It didn't take long for Pikachu to figure out that these weren't just any clothes, but they were her beloved Ash's clothes that he would wear to bed.

Poor Pikachu was completely perplexed as to how her soul-mate's clothes got inside her belly until memories started popping into her mind about what had happened last night. She began to remember that she was really hungry to the point where she felt like she was starving at that point in time and that she rummaged through her trainer's backpack to find a snack only to find nothing where she then took a glance at her beloved and...and...oh dear Arceus!

Pikachu was horrified when she remembered that she not only swallowed her own love alive and whole while hearing his pleadings for her to stop, but also the fact that she actually ENJOYED it due to feeling so much pleasure all at once when Ash reached her stomach. Pikachu was so absolutely mortified at the memories that once she took a glance down at her poor big tummy, she placed her face into her paws and just broke down into sobs. She just couldn't believe it, she just ate and digested the one boy whom she'd loved with all her heart and soul and she found pleasure from it all. She was a freak! A gluttonous freak who didn't care who they hurt just to have food in their belly, even if it were the people they've loved.

After a few more minutes out bawling her poor little eyes out, Pikachu finally removed her paws from her face which revealed her eyes, wet, red and puffy from her emotional distress. She didn't understand, what Arceus forbidden enchantment had possessed her to practically murder the one boy who not only treated her as a respectable individual but also give her a place to call home? She could see herself now as the evil fiend who silenced Lord Arceus' chosen one, and as such would dragged down into infamy for the rest of her miserable life.

Looking down at her still large belly, Pikachu wrapped her arms around it and then laid her head on top while giving it a kiss, in a form of a sorrowful embrace. As she did this, she could feel that Ash's "remains" were strangely firm, nothing giving way to the pressure like normal digested food. Too emotionally broken to notice the difference and care about it, Pikachu kept holding on to her poor tummy as if it was the only thing left that connected her to her "deceased" trainer. Her eyes still watery, Pikachu soon began to rub her head against her tummy, tears matting down some of the fur in a seemingly sense of "goodbye".

Suddenly, Pikachu's stomach started acting up again, the poor girl having been through enough distress felt like throwing up again. Trying all of her might, Pikachu tried to keep the remaining contents of her belly inside for she did not want to see her beloved Ash's digested remains out for her and all the world to see. Despite her best efforts however, her stomach had other ideas as she could already feel a large lump start making its way up her throat and soon enough we could see a large bulge make its way from her poor tummy and up into her mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge out. When the large object reached her mouth, Pikachu noticed that the texture of said object felt fuzzy all over which a bit odd as she never remembered Ash having that much hair on his head, not that it mattered anymore now that he's gone and most likely a part of her now.

Unable to withstand the pressure on her cheeks, Pikachu opened her mouth and began to expunge the object onto the ground. While "spitting" out the furry object, Pikachu was able to get a split second glance at the object before closing her eyes in concentration but just enough that whatever it was, it was yellow in color. After "spitting out" the thing that was in her stomach and then her mouth, Pikachu laid down the ground panting from exhaustion from "upchucking" a large object from her body. A few minutes of catching her breath, she soon stood up and examined herself only to see that she was back to her normal, cute, adorable, petite shape and form but hangs her head head down low in sadness and despair as she knew that it also meant that whatever remained of her would-be lover was gone, forever.

After letting a few more teardrops of fond memories of her trainer leak from her eyes down to ground, Pikachu lifted her head to take a look at the object on the ground that she expelled from her body. Like she somewhat figured, the object appeared to be a yellow, furry ball, but there was something eerily familiar with the way it looked. Upon closer examination, she saw that the object appeared to be curled but she did see a couple of brown spots. What she saw next on the object took her by complete surprise, as part of the object began to unfurl where the brown spots turned out to be two brown stripes but that wasn't the most interesting part. The unfurled part of the object was what caught Pikachu's interest as the part revealed itself to be a lightning bolt shape with a little brown piece that connected to the rest of the object. It didn't take her long to figure out that a lightning bolt shaped tail was the most distinguishing feature of a pikachu, so you can imagine what Pikachu herself was going through when she found out that one of her own kind was the object that was inside her belly.

Unable to comprehend what she figured out and suffering from emotional stress to think rationally, Pikachu decided to get some answer from this stranger as to how they were inside her to begin with along with her beloved's night clothes by walking up to them and hoping to ask them directly. When she got close to the unknown pikachu, her first instinct is get their scent in case it's someone she's familiar with or for future identification in case they decide to escape her interrogation, upon walking up to this stranger and giving their scent a sniff but when she does, that's when things become bizarre for the already broken and potentially unstable pikachu.

The scent from this strange unknown pikachu is one that Pikachu herself had permanently imprinted herself with for the last few years and would never forget anytime soon, the scent of her beloved trainer, Ash. Pikachu was at a complete loss now with the fact that she had eaten and, more likely than not, digested Ash alive but also the fact that she had just regurgitated a pikachu that carried his scent. She figured that if she going to get any answers from this strange pikachu, she would no choice but wait for them to wake up, and so she did.

An hour later after releasing the unknown pikachu from her tummy and waiting for them to wake up, Pikachu was still going over what had happened the previous night up to right now when she noticed the unknown pikachu was starting to stir. This was a good thing, because now she could figure out what is going on here. The unknown pikachu began to stir as they uncurled from their ball that acted as an instinctive protection form where they then stretched their limbs and yawned before opening their eyes to the world around them. After looking around for a bit before they realized that their vision was still blurred, the unknown pikachu shook their head to get rid of any lingering grogginess before taking another look at the world around them.

Pikachu took notice that the other pikachu was awake, so she felt it would best if she started the questioning, " _It's about time that you woke up, I've been waiting for a hour just to get chance to ask some questions_ ". The other pikachu looked around for a bit before looking at her with their mouth wide opened and unusual eyes as wide as saucers. " _What's the matter, meowth got you tongue?_ ", Pikachu said while crossing her arms in impatience. The other pikachu just continued to stare with their mouth agape before rubbing their eyes as if to rid themselves of an hallucination, after double checking to make sure this was all real before they finally spoke, "Pi-pikachu, i-is that really you? H-how are you talking?" Pikachu was confused at the other pikachu's questions but even more so to the fact that their voice sounded eerily familiar so she decided to question them again, " _First off, I'm asking the questions, second, how do you who I am and third I've always known how to talk just like you do._ "

The other pikachu appeared to be completely puzzled by the situation that they were in, but there was something awfully familiar about this particular individual that Pikachu just couldn't put her paw digit on, at least not in her current emotional state. The other pikachu soon spoke again before pointing their paws at themself in emphasis, "Pikachu, what are you talking about? It's me, it's-", they were interrupted when they took at their paws. The unknown pikachu began inspecting the rest of their arms before they set their sights onto the rest of their body, turning around in circles to get a full view of everything while at the same time they placed their paws on their face to inspect any abnormalities. Using their paws to feel around their head, the strange pikachu soon felt their ears, gripping their way upwards as if to feel how long their ears were, hyperventilating as they pinched the tips of said ears. After assessing the abnormalities of their head, the strange pikachu turned their head to see what was behind them, and lo and behold, there was their thunder bolt shaped tail. With assessments finished, the strange pikachu continued to hyperventilate for a couple more minutes before they appeared to have calmed down only to take a breath and yell at the top of their lungs, loud enough to be heard for a quarter of a mile.

Caught off guard at the yelling Pikachu covered her ears and watched as the "weirdo" started running all over the place, acting like a chicken with its head cut off. Pikachu, having enough of this nonsense, walked up to the frantic lunatic that she was embarrassed to share the same species with, grabbed them by the arm and gave them a hard slap across the cheek which resounded in a loud smacking sound. The harsh treatment seemed to have worked as the strange pikachu stopped raving in favor of nursing their reddening cheek, "Ow, what did you do that for?" they whined with tears forming in their eyes. Pikachu had been fed up with the lunatic and wanted her answers, " _Enough, quit fooling around and tell me what I want to know, now!_ " she demanded with a harsh scowl. Cringing from pain and her hostility, the weird pikachu thought hard as to how they good into this predicament before their ears stood up straight as if in realization.

"I remember dreaming about finally becoming a Pokémon Master with a cute blond girl standing next to me", Pikachu's ears perked up at the the mention of the title, " I soon felt something wet at my feet and that woke me up only to see you and...and...", the weird pikachu began to shiver from the horrid memory while Pikachu herself began putting two and two together as to what the "weirdo" was saying before they exclaimed "You ate me!". Silence deafened the area around the odd pair before the "weirdo" seemingly calmed down and addressed another head scratching predicament, "But wait, if you ate me, then how am I a pikachu and more importantly, how am I still alive?".

Before the "weirdo" could think of anything else, Pikachu suddenly tackle him to the ground with an "oof". Regaining his bearings, the "weirdo" opened his eyes only to stare into Pikachu's own shimmering chestnut colored orbs, feeling slightly uncomfortable as to how she was seemingly staring into his soul. A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Pikachu finally spoke, _"Ash, is that really you?"_ she asked hopefully noticing how the "weirdo's" eyes seem a lot more human-like than her own kind's, something she failed to take into account earlier, eyes that were filled with confusion at the moment but deep down filled with unrelenting determination. Eyes that Pikachu fell in love with. Feeling as though he should answer Pikachu to avoid any more awkwardness, "Ash" nodded his head saying "Well, yeah it's me, but Pikachu why-" before he could continue, he was cut off with a squealing _"Ash!"_ and a tight hug around his neck, cutting off some of his air.

Not caring for the moment if she's cutting off his oxygen, Pikachu embraced Ash tightly like a stuffed animal around his neck, her head burrowing into his chest with heavy tears in her eyes, hiccuping softly while sobbing in happiness now knowing that the love of her life is alive and well, albeit in a different form that she might find slightly cuter. She also felt ashamed that she did not recognize him off the bat but hopefully that was all passed. Pikachu was so engrossed as to having her fur mingle with the weird pikachu now identified as Ash's fur, she didn't even notice that beneath his fur Ash was starting to turn blue from oxygen loss "P-pikachu, can't breathe" he choked. Hearing Ash speak in a hoarse voice, Pikachu looked up at him to see that he was looking constricted, finally realizing that her hug was more like an "ursaring-hug" she let go of his neck hastily, frantically saying _"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ash"_! Gasping for air as soon as Ash was released from Pikachu's hug, he composed himself enough to speak his mind, "Pikachu, not that I'm not happy to see you again, but please tell me what's going on, why am I a pikachu and why in the world did you eat me for?" he said.

Pikachu tried to dry her remaining tears off of her damp face in an effort to compose herself, " _I'm so sorry Ash, I'm not sure why you became one of my kind, I really thought I killed when I ate you last night and woke a with a large bulge in my belly. All that really matters to me right now to me is that you're alive and ok."_ she manage to say. Pausing for a few moments, tears threatened to let loose from her eyes again, " _You must hate me, I'm a monster!"_ she bawled at last again, the anguish from what she had done to her trainer was enough to cause her to break down and crumple onto ground, crying her poor little heart out. Despite the fact that Pikachu ate him, Ash could not bare the site of his best friend crumple onto the ground crying and so he slowly walked over to her, place his new paws on her shoulders, picked her up and gently embraced her. Shocked at the fact that her pika-fied trainer embraced her, Pikachu could do little other than put head to his shoulder and continue crying, hiccuping softly once again as Ash calmed her down by slowly rocking the both of them back and forth. Even though he was around her height, Ash's hold on her was one that Pikachu would never forget, the same hold that was a sign that everything was going to be OK and that he would always be there for her no matter what life threw at them, the same hold she fell in love with.

After feeling herself calm down again, Pikachu just sat in Ash's embrace for a couple more moments before they released each other. Looking each other in the eye once more, Ash broke the long silence, "Pikachu, even though you ate me, I could never find myself to hate you nor call you a monster, you're my best friend, my partner. While we might have had a rocky start at the beginning of our journey, we still found a way to trust in one another and because of it we were able to overcome many obstacles in our lives, even life threatening ones. To hate you or call you a monster means that I'm the failure of being a good trainer and everything we've accomplished would have been for nothing. So don't ever think that I hate you because I never will." he said with utmost sincerity.

Relieved to hear such honesty in his voice, Pikachu smiled while wiping away a few more stray tears of happiness from her eyes. "So," Ash began, "how are you able to talk?". Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at her trainers sweet naïveté, " _Well you are one of my kind now, so it would make sense that you would understand me silly_ ". Ash's ears perked at hearing his buddy laugh before realization kicked in, "Oh, I guess that would make sense, especially if you were the who turned me into a pikachu instead of Lily". Ash then had another thought that crossed his mind, "Pikachu, if you don't mind me asking, why do you sound like a girl?". It was at this question that Pikachu blush while turning around to face away from her trainer, contemplating whether or not to tell the truth. After a moment she decided that he rather know now then later, " _You didn't know that I was a girl this whole time, did you Ash_ "? At this, Ash's head spun from shock to find out that his lifetime partner is actually a girl and not a boy.

While shocked and quite embarrassed at the mix up, Ash regains his composure by shaking his head before replying, "Well, apparently not. Not that I mind or anything, it's just that I never imagined that you were a girl considering that your tail doesn't look like a girl's. Some trainer I am, can't even get my Pokémon's gender right. Well, boy or girl, you're still my best bud". Pikachu smiled hearing that her trainer has no distaste for her being a female in spite of her confusing defect. " _Well I might_ _be able to understand your confusion._ _For some reason, ever since I evolved from a pichu, my tail has always looked like a boy's, I guess it must have been something I was born with. Don't expect me to be all girly-girl either_ " Pikachu said in a haughty tone with her cheeks slightly sparking with Ash backing off nervously. "Well don't worry about me getting you makeup or a fancy dress because even I know you have standards but thanks for the warning anyway Pikachu", Ash said why secretly finding slight humor in the horrifying image of Pikachu with sparkling makeup in a girly pink dress (image cosplay pikachu in a pop star costume).

Pikachu giggled at Ash's joke when a certain thought crossed her mind, " _Hey, Ash? There's something else I need to tell you_ ". Ash cocked his head to the side a bit, "What is it, Pikachu"? " _That's just it! My name isn't really Pikachu, that's what you call me when you couldn't understand me._ ", said Pikachu with slight joy knowing that her future lover would finally get to know her name. Ash's ears perked up once more knowing that she was right. Rubbing the back of his head, Ash asked "Wow, I never even thought of that before. OK then, what's your real name"? Pikachu took a breath before replying, " _I remember when I was really small that my parent_ _s_ _named me before we were separated from a flowing ri_ _v_ _er. They named me_ Hikari-hime, _it means 'Princess of light'"._

It took a moment for Pikachu's real name to kick in to Ash's head, the sound of the name was strange but at the same time befitting and quite alluring, although it felt like it was missing something. It took a few seconds before Ash realized what that missing something was, "Hikari-hime, huh? That actually sounds like a pretty good name for you, but would mind if I called you Kari for the most part?". Pikachu just giggled at Ash's question, confusing the poor guy before replying, " _I don't mind it at all Ash. In fact, my dad gave me that very nickname, calling me his 'Little Kari'_ ". Relieved that the now named Kari didn't mind her nickname, Ash happily walked up to his best friend with a smile on his face, "Man this is great Pika- I mean Kari, first I become a pikachu, then I find out you're really a girl and now I got to find out your real name, I mean what next?", he said with excitement.

Kari giggled a little before abruptly stopping herself after hearing Ash's rhetorical question, realizing there was one more thing that had to tell him, something that could tip the balance of their relationship forever. " _Ash, there is something else that I need to tell you_ ", said Kari. Ash looked at her perplexed as to what else she could possibly tell him, "Okay, what is it that you need to tell me?", he asked innocently. Kari turned around with a sigh, " _I'm still not sure how you became one of my kind, but now that I look at it, this is the only way I can tell you_ ". "Tell me what?", asked Ash. Kari felt a tear leave her eye yet again, so she kept her back to Ash to hide it from him, " _To…tell you that…_ " She looked up to the sky, " _I…_ ". "What do you want to tell me?" he asked from behind her with worry. He placed a paw lightly on her shoulder. " _I…_ ", Why wouldn't her mouth work?! " _Oh,_ _forget_ _it._ ", she said in defeat. Letting her emotions take control of her actions, she spun around and pressed her lips onto his own. It was not something that Pokémon normally do, but she knew it would get the point across. And he did understand. Everything became so clear. Or at least it would have if his mind was working properly. Right then, all he felt was shock and bliss. During this he instinctively took a sharp breath through his nose, inadvertently catching Kari's personal scent. For some reason the aroma that was her body odor reminded Ash of the heavenly smell of fresh warm vanilla with a hint of lemon.

Losing himself in both the moment and Kari's comforting scent, Ash pressed his body against hers where he then embraced her into a lovingly hug all based purely on instinct, both their furs mingling into each other in a sea of yellow. They stayed in that position for only a moment but to the both of them it felt like eternity. Sadly however, all good things had to end as Kari stopped kissing her trainer, pulling away so she could see his face before confessing, " _I love you, Ash._ " He couldn't move. His mind was still reeling from the contact, but he heard every word she said. " _I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I couldn't come out about it. Ever since you protected me from the flock of wild spearow, I had originally grown to admire you, but over time that admiration had grown to the point where I could no longer deny my love for you._ ", Kari admitted. Ironically, now she couldn't stop talking after she kissed her trainer. She continued, " _It wasn't just the fact that you protected me from those three Team Rocket clowns, nor the fact that you gave me a home and food, it was the fact that you didn't treat me like a slave or a pet but as an equal. You treated me and all the others as though we were human. You showed us who have been abandoned or have been troublemakers a place we never thought possible in this world and you've always had what was best_ _for_ _us on your mind, respecting our personal decisions and minding our privacy. Before I was separated from my parents, my mother once told me that one day there would be one whom I would share the rest of my life with, a soulmate. That individual whom I want to spend the rest of my life with is you, Ash._ "

Ash processed on what Kari had confessed to him for a while before coming to a conclusion, "So basically you want me to be your boyfriend"? Ah, Ash's innocent naïveté rears it's ugly head once again, but at least he wasn't too far off the mark. Poor Kari, on the other hand, practically tripped up over herself on her beloved's oblivious remark, which is also something that she loves him for, in a sad irony. Knowing that nothing can done about it, she just sighed in exasperation and nodded. Ash thought deeply on what Kari said and really couldn't fathom it, all this time he was just fixated on becoming a Pokémon Master and not once had the idea of being in a solid relationship with anyone had crossed his mind. Even more strange was the fact that the proposal had not come from a human being like he had been, but of all things, his very first pokémon, his partner for crying out loud! At the same time however, he couldn't just ignore his best friend's plea for his affection, not after everything she had done for him to make him happy, nor the way she spilled out the truth that she had fallen for him for a long time. Maybe starting a relationship might not be so much of a bad idea at all, it could be looked at as just another challenge, albeit a rather complex one, and Ash was one person to never turn a challenge down.

With his mind made up, Ash stared into Kari's eyes and said, "You know to be honest, I never considered having a girlfriend, much less a pokémon for that." Kari's ears drooped, thinking that Ash might only just see her as a friend and nothing more. "But," Ash continued, Kari's ears perking up. "Thinking about it made me realize how thankful I am to have you with me and seeing as how I'm pikachu now I might as well give it a shot, right?" Kari couldn't believe what she had heard, her feeling being reciprocated, albeit not completely, but it was a huge start. Before Ash could think, Kari embraced him into yet another hug, grateful that her love would give their newfound relationship a chance. " _Thank you so much for this Ash, I love_ _you"_ whispered Kari into Ash's ear. Ash's response was a huge grin while saying "You're welcome Kari, I'm happy whenever you're happy". A couple minutes after breaking their hug, Ash's grin soon disappears into a look of concern as if he just realized something important. "Kari, how I going to explain this to my mom, let alone continue my journey to be a Pokémon Master?!" he asked in panic. Kari gasped in realization began to panic as well, for Ash had validated an extremely good point. She didn't mind that he was a pikachu, but when he was human they traveled all over with little to no consequence. Now he was in danger of being caught and becoming some random stranger's pokemon while she already had the safety of her own pokéball's registry but that was beside the point considering that his mother would be absolutely heartbroken.

Ash was so wrapped up in his worry that he began to think back on what it was like to be human. From growing up with his mom, to becoming friends then later rival with Gary, from picking up Kari on the day he became a trainer to traveling the surrounding regions with new friends on a grand adventure, Ash reminisced on his humanity without realizing that he began to glow brightly. Kari's eyes widen in bewilderment seeing Ash's form encompassed in a bright light not dissimilar to when a pokémon evolves. The bright light that was his form began to grow taller up to the point where it reached his original human height. The light soon became so bright that Kari had to cover her eyes in order to prevent being blinded. The brightness soon died down enough for her open her eyes to an astonishing sight, a very human (and naked) Ash!

Ash was so focus on what he was thinking about that he didn't even notice his transformation, so Kari decided to let him know " _Ash, look at yourself!_ " Ash opened his eyes supposedly to his would-be girlfriend in response "Kari, what are you talking abou-", he paused realizing that he didn't see her. He finally looked down and found her standing where she was previously, realization slowly kicking in that he was somehow taller again. He took a look a his hands to find that they were his human hands, same with his arms and the rest of his body, all human with no yellow fur covering him, he also found out that he was in the buff and quickly placed his hands over his privates in case someone else was walking by. Ash was completely flabbergasted in figuring out he was back to his old self again, "I-I'm human again, b-but how?" he said. " _Well, it did look like you were in deep thought you started turning back. For a moment it looked like you were evolving._ " recounted Kari in hopes of calming down her beloved. Ash was going to say something else, but favored the idea of getting dressed first especially in case a wandering passerby stumble onto the scene to witness him completely stark nude. Looking around, he finally found the clothes he was wearing the night prior in a sloppy looking pile and made his way over. He was about to put them on only to find to his dismay that they were slightly damp and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the dampness came courtesy of Kari's saliva.

Having little choice in the matter, Ash started putting his clothes on, begrudgingly in disgust as it served as a reminder as to how he was in his best friend's belly almost all night long. While putting on his clothes, Ash thought back on how he changed back into his human self, "Maybe the transformation was thought base, I mean I was thinking about being human while I was changing apparently." he theorized after getting his boxers on. Kari nodded in agreement before realizing something else, " _If that's the case, then the opposite must be true. At least, I hope it is._ " she said hoping that their theory proves true so they could have more personal time together. "I really think that might work, but we'll test that out later. Mom was expecting us back home yesterday and it would be rude of us to keep her waiting any longer." said Ash as he got the last of his clothes on, hoping that the walk home should air dry said clothes from the saliva dampness. After packing up the campsite and placing his favorite hat atop his head, he then stretched out his arm as an invitation for Kari to hop up to his shoulder. Kari had done so happily, perching herself in her favorite place which would right next to her future-lover's head where she then nuzzled his cheek lovingly without any sense of awkwardness.

Chuckling at his new girlfriend's affection, Ash began the trek back to his hometown once again but along the a new thought occurred to him, "Hey Kari, I think we should keep our relationship a secret, I just don't want anyone looking at us strangely and for that I think I should refer to your real name when we're alone." stated Ash. Kari took what he said into deep thought and figured that he had a good point considering that a lot of people might not see a human and pokémon relationship in a good light and it also might spur jealousy in some of her other teammates (especially a certain female body-slam-happy plant sauropod). She also figured the reason why he wanted to keep her real name a secret was so no one would figure out Ash's new "condition" of being to become one of her kind and thus putting the both of them in an unnecessary spotlight. Continuing their trek Ash had another thought that had to be brought to light, "You know I just realized that even though I'm human again, I can still understand you, Kari". At this Kari beamed with excitement now knowing that they could talk to one another (although secretly in the company of others or amidst a crowd) without the hampering of a stupid language barrier. " _Oh Ash, I'm so happy for that idea! Now we can understand one another when we talk, just think of all the things we can share with each other!_ " she exclaimed happily with her tail wagging in excitement.

Ash chuckled at Kari's happiness before he did something out of his character. He turn his head to his beloved friend while he began to softly scratch her head and kissed her on the cheek, where instead of receiving a small electrocution he received a blissful tingle that flowed throughout his entire nervous system. Kari, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned at her future-lover's bold move, not that she was complaining. All she could do was just sit there and soak up her beloved's affection while sending a harmless electric surge into his body to show her appreciation. A few seconds later the two would-be lovers broke their show of affection with blissful smiles on their faces. Kari then gave Ash a quick lick on the cheek as an equivalent to a kiss before realizing something disconcerting, he still tasted quite delicious. That worried her greatly and she decided not to tell him that right now. As they continued their way home Ash had yet another thought that he needed to get off his chest "You know we still need to figure out what possessed you to eat me in the middle of the night, and how that could have caused me to turn into a pikachu at that time." he said. Kari couldn't deny that valid point for she too wondered what made her so hungry that caused her to consumed an entire human being and then turn them into one of her own species, but kept to herself about how good he tasted so he wouldn't freak out. They both, however, believed that the answer to this strange phenomenon would brought to light someday, but for right now all they had focus on was getting home so they could start planning for the next leg of their ongoing grand adventure.

* * *

 **I again apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I had some of it written since last September, but classes and the Holidays kind of held me back. Part of the blame was also on me because I was suffering from a partial writer's block and inability to figure which direction I wanted this chapter to go. Let's not forget, I'm just a beginner to writing full fledged stories, this is my second ever fanfic and I'm not a very committed author, but I do whatever I can to please** **.** **S** **o please bare with me. Also to clarify, for those of you wh** **o couldn't understand why Pikachu didn't recognize Ash as a pikachu right off the bat in spite of witnessing this event during "Hocus Pokémon", I just wanted it to look like she was so mentally distraught that she couldn't think rationally, I mean what are the chance of you eating something (or someone) alive and figured that you're digesting them only for them to come back in a totally different form, that and I somewhat wanted to lengthen the chapter a bit. Thank you again so much for the likes, follows, and appropriate comments, it really means alot to me especially for a story that was originally going to be sitting in my desktop. Stay tuned for the next and possibly last chapter.**


End file.
